Xenia Doukas
Xenia Doukas is a talented actress from New York. Labyrinth of Lies In 2014, Xenia is directing and acting in the play "''Persephone in Winter''" at the Phidias Cultural Center. She plays the role of Persephone, a character to whom she relates on a very personal level. Unfortunately, her entire cast and crew consist of just four people, including her. This is a naturally very stressful situation and often causes her to appear on the verge of losing her mind. In addition to that, the Cultural Center has reason to believe that some of its art is being stolen, which means that Xenia and her crew are under close scrutiny by not only the police, but also by none other than Nancy Drew, whom the director of the Cultural Center has hired to help organize their newest exhibit. However, aside from straining a little under this added bit of stress, Xenia doesn't seem to mind Nancy's legendary nosiness too much. Which is ironic, considering what she's hiding. While investigating the museum's missing art pieces, Nancy discovers that Xenia is the mastermind behind the grand art heist she had planned to enact during the opening show of the play. She had given orders to the other members of the cast to smuggle the art out using their stage, which is a vast construct complete with hydraulic lifts and an elaborate network of rooms. When Nancy gets too close to the truth, Xenia chains her to the floor of the final set and locks the door before she goes to perform onstage. Nancy solves the unusual puzzles and escapes in time to interrupt the play, revealing Xenia's plot. Xenia is taken into custody, but the outcome of her trial is still unknown by the time Nancy writes to Ned. She also tells him that apparently Xenia had started selling stolen art in college and was so good at it that the Greek mafia, Kronos, decided to work with her, causing her to meet her main accomplice, Thanos Ganas. Trivia * The red, lava-like Queen of Hades dress Xenia wears was designed by Niobe. * Xenia got a BA from Warren Conservatory with an emphasis on Theater and Art History. * Xenia claims to relate to Persephone on a very personal level. Her previous roles as an actress include: ** Lady Macbeth (Macbeth at the Revival Theatre) ** Abigail Williams (The Trials) ** M. Edamame (Ghosts of the Salad Bar, and Other Dreams) ** Cressida (Troilus and Cressida) Quotes * "I was this happy girl, and one day I fell into this vast sadness. I got out of it. But just like Persephone, I know it will come back for me. Even on my best days." * "I know it's self-serving to listen to him when he tells me I'm gorgeous and brilliant. But you know what? I can use the emotional junk food some days." * "It's funny how no one remembers the end of Persephone's story. She came into Hades a trembling maiden. But in Hades, she became the Queen of Death. Me, I've always been the Queen." Gallery Xenia 2 (2).jpg Xenia.PNG Bonasart.jpg Category:Labyrinth of Lies Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters Category:Cross Wiki Merge